


куда угодно

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on Minji's vlogs, Canon Compliant, F/F, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: Тебе ничего, кроме счастливой Минджи, не нужно.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 7





	куда угодно

**Понедельник**.

Ты просыпаешь от какого-то шороха, проверяешь время на телефоне: три часа ночи. Кому же тут не спится? Ты выглядываешь из-за шторы, чтобы проверить: Юбин лежит на своей кровати спиной к тебе. Значит, это—

— Минджи?

— А? Я тебя разбудила? Прости.

Минджи сразу появляется перед тобой: всё ещё в пижаме; волосы во все стороны; глаза слипаются, но по ней видно, что она куда-то как всегда собирается. Ты заправляешь ей пару прядей за ухо, когда она к тебе наклоняется, и ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы она уходила.

Ты бы могла попросить её остаться и лечь с тобой, и обнимать её всю ночь.

Ты бы могла, но если Минджи что-то решила — её сложно переубедить.

— И куда ты сегодня?

— За чипсами.

Ты не удивляешься и не задаёшь ей других вопросов. Еда для неё святое.

Тебя клонит обратно в сон — и ты почти сдаёшься ему, сложно не, как Минджи спрашивает, так тихо, словно не уверена, что стоит:

— Пойдёшь со мной?

Она никогда не предлагала раньше, да и ты обычно делаешь вид, что спишь, чтобы не мешать ей, но сейчас ты долго не думаешь:

— Пойду.

Улицы пустынны. Их освещают фонари и круглосуточные магазины. Ты не знаешь, в какой из них Минджи планирует зайти, — она ничего не говорит, а просто идёт рядом, что-то напевает себе под нос. Ваши пальцы иногда соприкасаются — Минджи не одёргивает руку, но и ты не берёшь её за. Тебе кажется, если ты это сделаешь, ваша спонтанная прогулка за чипсами превратится во что-то другое. Незачем предавать столько значения обычным вещам, но у тебя так сильно колотится сердце, это от недосыпа, от него, когда Минджи время от времени к тебе поворачивается, чтобы улыбнуться. Фонари не идут ни в какое сравнение с — они просто гаснут. От её света тебя защищают очки. Совсем немного.

Вы отходите от общежития довольно далеко, но район знаком вам обеим и вдвоём не так страшно. Почти пять. Ты хочешь спросить, когда же вы прибудете на место, как Минджи тянет тебя за рукав толстовки на другую сторону улицы — там маленький, неприметный магазин. Вы заходите внутрь, и Минджи исчезает на мгновение из виду, чтобы взять то, зачем вы пришли. Ты стоишь у кассы и ждёшь — тебе ничего, кроме счастливой Минджи, не нужно. Когда она возвращаешься, и ты видишь, что она выбрала, ты не понимаешь, зачем вы проделали такой путь, если эти чипсы можно найти где угодно, даже у вас под общежитием. Ты спросишь потом. Минджи платит — и продавцу приходится несколько раз поморгать. Очков у него нет — защититься нечем.

Ты думаешь, что вы пойдёте назад, но Минджи опять тянет тебя за рукав — и ты без возражений следуешь за ней. Вы оказываетесь в парке. Пару человек делает зарядку, ещё пару — выгуливают собак. Минджи ведёт тебя к ближайшей скамейке. Немного прохладно, поэтому ты жмёшься к ней ближе. Вы не едите чипсы и ни о чём не заводите разговор. В парке так же тихо, как и на улицах до. Твоё сердце успокаивается.

Перед вами открывается чудесный вид. Небо меняет цвет.

И ты наконец-то спрашиваешь:

— Для чего вообще мы—

— Просто хотела увидеть с тобой рассвет.

_Зачем мне он, когда есть ты—_

И на лицо Минджи падают лучи солнца. Она прикрывает веки и вбирает в себя весь свет, будто своего ей мало. Ты не смотришь на небо, только на Минджи — и ты не видела ничего и никого прекрасней, хотя видишь её каждый день. Рука тянется к ней сама — хочется ощутить это солнце кончиками пальцев, но момент портится, когда Минджи говорит:

— Фотосинтезирую.

Это так глупо, но так _Минджи_ — ты не можешь не рассмеяться.

**Вторник**.

Ты планируешь пролежать весь день под одеялом — и ты ни на что не променяешь эту возможность, когда ещё у тебя будет такой отпуск, поэтому ты накрываешься с головой и надеешься, что тебе приснится что-то хорошее, как слышишь шаги. Юбин сегодня с друзьями, Гахён — с Дахён, Хандон — с Элки, Юхён вроде должна быть в студии, Бора же уехала на Чеджу. В общежитии ты и Минджи. Наверняка она снова отправится куда-нибудь одна. Она всегда идёт одна и ест тоже одна. Ей безразлично, как это выглядит со стороны, и что о ней подумают другие. Иногда ты завидуешь, потому что так не можешь. Вытащить тебя на воздух удаётся только твоей семье и Гахён — и ты радуешься самой себе, когда соглашаешься. Сейчас у тебя нет сил на движение, но ты вспоминаешь, как вы вчера гуляли и смотришь в щёлку между шторой и лестницей: Минджи крутится у зеркала, решая, что надеть. Ей хорошо во всём — и ты не думаешь об этом про себя, потому что:

— Я опять тебя разбудила?

— Нет, я не спала.

Ты одёргиваешь штору — и Минджи уже напротив: держит в руках два платья. Ты киваешь в сторону нежно-розового: в нём Минджи будет похожа на принцессу Аврору. Ей бы венок — и образ удался. Ты не озвучиваешь — это лишнее, даже чересчур, но Минджи до сих пор не отошла: или ждёт, что ты это скажешь, или хочет сказать что-то сама.

Вы ждёте друг друга.

А потом Минджи прерывает тишину:

— Хочешь со мной?

Если вчера всё было таким особенным, ты даже не хотела, чтобы так было: ночь и больше никого, кроме вас, то теперь ты делишь Минджи со всем миром. Ещё немного — и она растворится в толпе, если ты за ней не поспеешь. Она на расстоянии вытянутой руки, постоянно оборачивается к тебе, проверяя на месте ли ты, но было бы лучше, если бы она шла рядом, хотя надо всего лишь прибавить шагу — и ты будешь ближе, чем нужно.

Ветер раздувает подол её платья — и тебе кажется, что оно осыпается лепестками. Прямо тебе под ноги. Ты боишься на них наступать и губить всю эту красоту. Минджи зовёт тебя — и ты отрываешь взгляд от земли, и едва не врезаешься в неё. Она берёт тебя под локоть и уже не отпускает от себя ни на секунду, будто догадывается, о чём ты думаешь.

Тебя окружает запах ванили.

Наверное, так пахнет чужое счастье.

Вы идёте без определённой цели. Пункт назначения — куда-нибудь. Так можно обойти весь Сеул. Может, Минджи это и задумала — кто знает, что у неё на уме, но ты всецело ей доверяешь, как и годы до, как будешь после, как никому и никогда, и ни за что.

И вы идёте, идёте, идёте. Дороге нет конца.

Минджи шутит — и ты смеёшься не с шутки, а заражаешься её смехом.

Тебе так легко и хорошо. Ноги устали, но это не имеет значения, пока ты с Минджи.

Через какое-то время она предлагает:

— Как насчёт кино?

— Там нечего смотреть.

— Так мы не за этим.

— А зачем?

В итоге Минджи покупает вам на баре две коробки попкорна с карамелью — и вы покидаете кинотеатр. Ты думаешь, что в этом нет смысла — иди в кино за тем, что можно приобрести в любом магазине, но Минджи раз прошла несколько кварталов ради чипсов, чтобы привести тебя в парк, поэтому ты ожидаешь всё и ничего одновременно.

Тебе не особо-то и важно, куда она поведёт тебя в этот раз или в следующий. Ты готова с ней куда угодно, хоть на край света. Где бы он ни был. Но зачем так далеко.

Твой свет здесь.

**Среда**.

Тебя поражает, что ты выбираешься на улицу третий день подряд. В свободное время для тебя это настоящий рекорд, но ты не смогла отказать Минджи — и вот вы в магазине, в котором вы были втроём с Борой. Ты с ней, чтобы одобрить или отклонить, а главное — не дать потратить кучу денег на то, что она потом не наденет, потому что не будет повода. Тебя утомляют магазины больше, чем прогулки, но Минджи пообещала, что вы долго не задержитесь и после поищете кафе, где будет тихо и уютно.

Она всегда держит слово — и ты всегда ей веришь.

Что-то в Минджи просто не даёт в ней сомневаться.

Ты сидишь напротив примерочной и ждёшь. Люди снуют туда-сюда — магазин полон — и тебе не очень комфортно, даже душно, но ты знаешь, что вот-вот уйдёшь, поэтому стараешься без толку не тревожиться. Ты листаешь ленту новостей, иногда отписываешься в чате, поэтому не сразу замечаешь, что Минджи наконец-то вышла.

Она в том самом голубом платье, которое она тогда так и не взяла.

И почему-то смущена.

— Как я выгляжу?

А ты не можешь сказать ни слова. Ты забываешь, что вообще умеешь связывать их в предложения. Ты молчишь и молчишь, и молчишь, зачарованно глядя на неё.

Минджи — хрупкая, нежная.

У тебя перехватывает дыхание.

Ты давно не видела её такой, ведь она старается быть сильнее всех — и не даёт ни себе, ни вам увидеть, что она тоже вообще-то нуждается в заботе, в самых обычных словах о том, что всё хорошо, есть и будет, но она должна быть для всех якорем, на ней слишком много ответственности. Ты хочешь встать и подойти к ней, и обнять так крепко, чтобы она поняла, что всё правда в порядке, но ты не двигаешься с места — это делает Минджи.

Она подходит к тебе, утыкается коленями в твои, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Ты смотришь на неё — и она сияет, и сияет, и сияет. Ты думаешь, что это всё лампа над вами, что же ещё, но она не горит так ярко. У Минджи на щеках румянец — как закат. Прикоснуться бы ладонью, а потом губами, но ты краснеешь от этих мыслей — и тебе неловко.

Минджи повторяет свой вопрос.

Ты шепчешь, боясь сказать больше, чем нужно:

— _Ты прекрасна_.

И твоё сердце взрывается от улыбки, которую дарит тебе Минджи.

**Четверг**.

— Куда пойдём сегодня?

— Может, устроим пикник?

— Там, где мы снимали «Over the Sky»? Просто скажи, что хочешь, чтобы к нам опять прибежала собака.

— Что если и так?

— Я только за.

На площадке почти никого нет, хотя погода чудесная. Ты даже рада, что вы можете побыть здесь в таком уединении. Вы уже пообедали, и ты включила плэйлист на своём телефоне, чтобы заполнить тишину, — говорить нет никакого желания. Ты повторяешь одними губами знакомые строчки. Каждая из этих песен о Минджи. Их ровно двести. Ты гладишь её по волосам — и она засыпает от твоих прикосновений у тебя на коленях. Ты рассматриваешь её умиротворённое лицо — и любишь сильнее, чем когда-либо, и ничего с этим делаешь.

Минджи во сне находит твою руку и сжимает в своей.

Ты боишься пошевелиться.

И вздохнуть.

К вам так и не прибегает ни одна собака.

**Пятница**.

В этом кафе вы раньше не были вместе, но ты помнишь вилайв, где у Минджи было что-то вроде свидания, и она называла менеджера-онни своей любовью. Ты смотрела его так много раз, что знаешь каждое слово наизусть. Вы болтаете обо всём и ни о чём. Минджи может поддержать любую тему, а ты — говорить о ней, но ты будешь молчать и делать вид, что всё это — четыре дня до и сегодняшний — обычное времяпровождение двух подруг, знакомых восемь лет, потому что так и есть. Ни больше, ни меньше. Только это.

Минджи сидит напротив, пьёт молочный коктейль и рассказывает о Черри — и ты в очередной раз понимаешь, что могла бы слушать её голос вечность, если бы она у вас была. Ты пытаешься представить, с какой интонацией звучала бы «моя любовь», если бы Минджи обратилась так к тебе. Как же это глупо. Ты отворачиваешься к окну, чтобы не видеть, как горят её глаза, как счастье, откуда его столько в ней, светом заполняет всё помещение. Даже цветы в вазе пышно расцветают. Они искусственные.

Пальцы Минджи касаются твоих, так нежно, осторожно, словно просят разрешения переплестись. Вы сидите не размыкая рук ещё несколько часов, пока не начинает темнеть, и Минджи говорит, и говорит, и говорит, и смотрит на тебя так, словно всё знает. Как всегда.

**Суббота**.

Вы лежите на твоей кровати, пересматриваете повтор дорамы. Минджи играется с твоими волосами — и тебе так хорошо, что ты просто млеешь. Вот бы замереть в этом моменте: во всём этом тепле, в этой близости. У вас будет их ещё множество, но почему-то именно этот нравится тебе больше всего. Ты засыпаешь, уткнувшись Минджи в шею и обняв её одной рукой, но сон не длится долго, потому что Минджи шепчет тебе прямо на ухо:

— Я завтра в Тэджон.

Добавляет:

— Поедешь со мной?

Ты поднимаешь голову — и вы сталкиваетесь носами, и смеётесь, но когда смех утихает, до тебя доходит её вопрос, и сколько всего он может значить, и в то же время — ничего.

Минджи ждёт твоего ответа.

Ты — себя.

Тебя хватает на кивок.

Ты больше не можешь в эту ночь сомкнуть глаз.

**Воскресенье**.

Вы едете с самого утра: сначала на такси до вокзала, потом на поезде. Минджи спит всю дорогу к Тэджону на твоём плече. Ты делаешь фото и никому не отправляешь. Минджи во сне дует губы и издаёт самые странные, но самые милые звуки. Ты вспоминаешь Лос-Анджелес год назад и тот вопрос, и как ты единственная вызвалась, потому что у тебя заранее (и давным-давно) был готов ответ, и как Минджи сказала тебе «да», и как вы потом гуляли по ночному городу, и ты смотрела на неё и знала, _ты знала_ , что будешь любить её всю свою жизнь. А сейчас вы направляетесь к ней домой, где ты ни разу не была, и тебе так страшно — ты не находишь себе места. Минджи не просыпаясь накрывает твою руку своей — и ты мгновенно успокаиваешься. Сон не приходит, но ты смотришь на мимо проплывающие пейзажи и пытаешься убедить себя, что всё твоё волнение напрасно.

Первой вас встречает, конечно, Черри: бегает вокруг Минджи, прыгает ей на ноги — скучала. К ней подключается брат Минджи и мать, позже — отец. Ты чувствуешь себя неловко, но тебя так тепло принимают — ты можешь только благодарить и улыбаться.

Вы вместе обедаете. Минджи сидит напротив тебя, Черри — под твоим стулом. Родители рассказывают о своей работе, какие-то моменты из детства Минджи, и неловкость постепенно меняется на что-то другое. Тебе нравится их общество, нравится атмосфера в их доме, и как тепло они относятся друг к другу, тебе нравится—

Минджи смеётся: громко и до слёз — и ты думаешь: _боже, я так её люблю_.

И это самая правильная, самая лучшая твоя мысль.

Вы проводите почти весь день в городе, там же и ужинаете.

Ты быстро устаёшь, но желание Минджи показать всевозможные места поддерживает энтузиазм и в тебе. Отец возит вас и туда, и сюда, и ещё вон туда. Тэджон кажется огромным. Вы даже наблюдаете за фейерверками. Огни гаснут не достигая земли, но ты замечаешь их в глазах Минджи — они снова и снова взрываются целыми галактиками. Ты молчишь об этом, как и обо всём остальном, но Минджи смотрит ими на тебя — и ты понимаешь, что никогда больше не увидишь ничего более удивительного, чем это.

— Выгуляешь со мной Черри?

— Да, конечно.

Ноги не держат, но ты всё равно соглашаешься.

Вечер тёплый, и ветра нет, и усталость такая приятная.

Вы бродите вокруг дома. Ещё не так поздно, следующий день не наступил, но никого нет, и это напоминает тебе ту ночь с чипсами, и ты рада, что вы только вдвоём. Ты снимаешь Минджи на камеру: она такая смешная — пытается угнаться за своей крошечной собачкой.

Ты идёшь за Минджи, она — за Черри.

Тебе кажется, что счастливее ты была разве что на сцене.

Вы останавливаетесь под фонарём, и ты нажимаешь на «стоп» как раз тогда, когда Минджи смотрит прямо в камеру — всем своим сиянием, спрятанным за полумесяцами. Ты хочешь что-то сказать — и не можешь. Вы просто стоите, пока Черри не начинает бегать вокруг вас, заматывая поводком и сближая. Вы едва не падаете — и всё-таки успеваете удержаться друг за друга. Безумно хочется смеяться, но вы не издаёте ни звука.

Немного неловко и при этом идеально для—

— Минджи—

— Можно.

— Снять с тебя кепку? Она мешает.

Минджи кивает — и ты целуешь её, обхватив лицо ладонями, и целуешь, и целуешь, и целуешь, и целуешь, и целуешь, и целуешь: щёки, нос, губы, подбородок и глаза, и не можешь никак перестать, потому что Минджи отвечает тебе тем же, словно всё шло именно к этому. Вы ещё долго переводите дыхание после и молчите. Прижимаетесь лбами.

Ты чувствуешь её улыбку на своих губах.

Слышишь:

— Я хотела сделать это всю неделю.

Не говоришь: а я — сколько тебя знаю.

— Тогда ещё?

Вы целуетесь под фонарём, пока хватает воздуха и даже потом, и пока Черри не тянет Минджи за штанину — пора домой, но вы всё равно не идёте. Вы остаётесь там—

И в любви друг друга.


End file.
